Jacen Hunter
Appearance Jacen's hair is blonde, closer to gold, kept trimmed and short on the sides, and longer, messier in the top, parted at the front. Although he used to have a goatee, since winning the melee, he has shaved it. His eyes are a rich, deep blue. He's shorter than most full grown men. He's built thinner than most, however still a soldier's build. His skin is fair, free of blemishes however few scars linger on his chin and cheek, and most on his knuckles from fighting. Biography Jacen was born to Jorred Hunter and his wife Marciya in 261 AC. Jacen was firstborn, and heir to Longbow Hall from the moment he was brought into the world. His father was a military man, and a practical one, and hoped that one day his son would inherit a position of power and pride in the Vale, as he had from his father before him. Jacen did not cherish his lordly lessons as a boy, and instead focused on his fighting lessons with Longbow Hall's master-at-arms. He became an immensely skilled combatant at a young age, even able to best most of the guards at only fourteen in single combat. Eventually, Jacen focused on his other lessons with the Hall's maester, and learned to lead, at least in part, as his father had done up until that time. Jacen made great friends with two boys in Longbow Hall: Tristen, the smith's son, and Galled, one of the guard's son. As hew grew older, he and his friends found respite in the lordly activities Jacen was privileged enough to afford. Jacen went out for hunting trips with his father, and even led a couple of them when he grew older due to his immense understanding of the land surrounding Longbow Hall. Often times horses were his mode of transport, and when Jacen was old enough to ride, he would often compete with Tristen and Galled in races in the very woods he hunted in. Jacen showed a promise in not only controlling animals, such as his horses, but in tracking them, even bringing home as much as three deer in one hunt, much to his hold's delighted surprise. There was a feast held that night, and Jacen would not remember most of it. Due to a lifelong struggle against a returning, mysterious illness, Jorred Hunter died in 280 AC, making young Jacen Hunter Lord of Longbow Hall at only 19. Jacen also came to inherit Eagle's Claw, the Valyrian Steel bastard sword of House Hunter, on his father's passing. After his father passing in 280 AC, Jacen visited the city of King's Landing for the tourney, where he won the melee and was knighted for this feat by Ser Jeor Mormont of the Kingsguard. After his victory, he returned to the Vale, where he is attempting to keep the plague under control to prevent a catastrophe. Timeline 261 AC - Jacen Hunter is born. 271 AC - Jacen begins his martial training with Longbow Hall's master-at-arms. 275 AC - Jacen is able to best the majority of Longbow Hall's guard defence in single combat. 280 AC - Jorred Hunter dies, and the Lordship of Longbow Hall and the ancestral sword Eagle's Claw is passed to his son. Goes to King's Landing for the tourney, wins the melee, is knighted by a knight of the Kingsguard. 281 AC - Present Day. Is currently attempting to maintain order due to the plague that is ravaging the Vale. Family and Household Jorred Hunter, his Father (d. 280 AC) Marciya Hunter, his Mother (38) Supporting Characters: Aric Wydman - Master-At-Arms of Longbow Hall - Gift; Martially Adept Tristen - Close Friend - Gift; Strong Galled - Close Friend Category:House Hunter Category:Valeman